Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Spathiphyllum hybrid cultivar Raymond P. Oglesby.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Spathiphyllum plant, botanically known as Spathiphyllum hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Raymond P. Oglesby.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned and controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Altha, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and vigorous Spathiphyllum cultivars with dark green foliage and freely flowering habit.
The new cultivar originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in July, 1994 of the Spathiphyllum hybrid cultivar S9, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,901, as the female or seed parent and a proprietary Spathiphyllum hybrid seedling selection identified as code number 91-FF-1, not patented, as the male or pollen parent. The cultivar Raymond P. Oglesby was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Altha, Fla. in July, 1995.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by tissue culture since November, 1998, in a laboratory in Altha, Fla., has shown that the unique features of this new Spathiphyllum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
The new Spathiphyllum has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Raymond P. Oglesbyxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Raymond P. Oglesbyxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Spathiphyllum cultivar:
1. Compact, symmetrical, bushy, upright and outwardly arching plant habit; small to medium stature, suitable for 10 to 20-cm containers.
2. Vigorous and freely clumping growth habit.
3. Glossy, thick and very dark green-colored leaves.
4. Early and freely flowering habit.
5. Large white-colored spathes that are positioned above the foliage on strong and erect peduncles.
6. Good postproduction longevity.
Plants of the new Spathiphyllum can be compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar S9. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Altha, Fla., plants of the new Spathiphyllum differed from plants of the cultivar S9 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum were larger and more outwardly arching than plants of the cultivar S9.
2. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum had a more vigorous and freely clumping growth habit than plants of the cultivar S9.
3. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum had larger, thicker, glossier and darker-green colored leaves than plants of the cultivar S9.
4. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum were not as freely flowering as plants of the cultivar S9, but plants of the new Spathiphyllum had larger spathes and longer and thicker peduncles than plants of the cultivar S9.
Plants of the new Spathiphyllum can be compared to plants of the male parent, the selection 91-FF-1. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Altha, Fla., plants of the new Spathiphyllum differed from plants of the selection 91-FF-1 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum were smaller and more compact than plants of the selection 91-FF-1.
2. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum had a more vigorous and freely clumping growth habit than plants of the selection 91-FF-1.
3. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum had smaller leaves and shorter petioles than plants of the selection 91-FF-1.
4. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum flowered earlier and were more freely flowering than plants of the selection 91-FF-1.
5. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum had smaller spathes and shorter peduncles than plants of the selection 91-FF-1.
Plants of the new Spathiphyllum can be compared to plants of the Spathiphyllum cultivar Petite, not patented. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in Altha, Fla., plants of the new Spathiphyllum differed from plants of the cultivar Petite in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum were more larger and more outwardly arching than plants of the cultivar Petite.
2. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum had a more vigorous and freely clumping growth habit than plants of the cultivar Petite.
3. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum had larger, thicker, glossier and darker green leaves than plants of the cultivar Petite.
4. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum flowered earlier and were more freely flowering than plants of the cultivar Petite.
5. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum had larger spathes and thicker and stronger peduncles than plants of the cultivar Petite.
6. Spathes of plants of the new Spathiphyllum were positioned closer to the foliage than spathes of plants of the cultivar Petite.
Plants of the new Spathiphyllum can also be compared to plants of the Spathiphyllum cultivar S4, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,013. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in Altha, Fla., plants of the new Spathiphyllum differed from plants of the cultivar S4 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum were larger and more outwardly arching than plants of the cultivar S4.
2. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum had a more vigorous and freely clumping growth habit than plants of the cultivar S4.
3. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum had larger and thicker leaves than plants of the cultivar S4.
4. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum were not as freely flowering as plants of the cultivar S4.
5. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum had larger spathes and thicker and stronger peduncles than plants of the cultivar S4.